Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by munlleca
Summary: Love blooms on a tour bus. but will someone get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first fan fic and I have Momma M to thank for that... so tell me what you think and what I need to work on... thanks and i hope you enjoy... oh by the way I love Jommy's but for my first I wanted to do a Juderman just to let you know

Jude and Speed never got together. Tommy never left. Jude never got drunk or kissed him. Jude is about to go on tour for her new album.

1

"Oh speed right there.", Jude said.

"Right there?", Spied he asked.

"Hmmmm yes. Oh that's the spot. Oh yes!", she shouted with pleasure.

Tommy and Kwest walk by to hear Jude scream yes

Tommy turned to Kwest. "Did you here that?"

"Yea let's check it out.", Kwest answered.

"What's going on here?", Tommy asked when he opened the door to the studio.

Spied looked up and answered him. "What does it look like? I'm giving her a back massage she has been really tense lately."

"Well we heard Jude moaning and basically yelling yes so we thought that you two were getting it on in the studio.", admitted Kwest as he looks down with embarrassment.

Tommy and Kwest turn a dark shade of red from embarrassment and Spied and Jude just fall on to the floor laughing. Tommy bends down to give Jude a hand up.

"Well I'm glad that you find us and our thinking sooo funny." Tommy says with a hurt expression

"I'm sorry Tommy its just that the look you guys had on your faces when you walked in and realized that nothing was going on was soo funny. Right speed?" But she was thinking ' I wish I was doing something with speed'

"Yea dude. It was hilarious" he agrees as he thinks 'dude I wish something was happening with Jude'

The room gets uncomfortable and quiet in a matter of seconds. The door to the studio swings open and everyone jumps back. Jude happens to jump back into Spied and they both fall on the floor again but this time Jude lands on top of Spied. They lock eyes and realize that their faces are only inches apart. The trance state that they are in suddenly ends by someone clearing their throat.

Jude gets up and brushes off the invisible wrinkles on her jeans "Yes Liam what do you want now?"   
" Its not what I want its what Darius wants; and that's you in his office now!", Liam replies in his usually pompus way.

Jude looks at the guys standing behind her and then asks "What's this about?" thinking ' I hope he didn't find out that it was me and SME that broke his precious vase in the hallway'

" That's for you to find out when you get into his office"

Jude sighs and turns to the guys giving them a nervous look while they try to give her a brave face telling her that everything would be ok. She turns back and walks out the door.  
She goes up to Darius's office door and knocks.

"Come in.", she hears him call from inside the office. She opens the door and steps inside.

"Hey D what's going on?", she asks

"Jude I wanted to talk to you about a chance that I hope you don't turn down"

'ok so I'm not in trouble this could be a good talk then' she thinks to herself before leaving her thoughts aside and answering her boss.  
"Ok so what is this chance?"

" A chance to have 6 months on the road with SME, Tommy, Kwest, and yourself in France, Italy and Malta"

Jude screams with delight "Oh my god really, 6 months?"

Having heard her reaction Darius is smiling from ear to ear "Yes Jude 6 months. now I have Tommy and Kwest there to watch out for you and I expect some amazing new material. But you would leave tomorrow so its up to you."

"Of course I would love to! Tomorrow? That's so soon, but I cant wait to tell the news to Spied. Oh man thanks D this is amazing!" 

Jude jumps out of her chair, gives Darius a hug and runs out of his office to go tell the boys. 'man 6 months with speed in Europe this is going to be amazing maybe then I can show him how I feel. This is going to be one amazing tour' she thinks as she runs into the studio were she left Spied, Tommy, and Kwest but only finds Tommy and Kwest.

Tommy looks up when Jude enters the room." Hey Jude what did Darius want to talk to you about?"

"Yea did he find out that it was you that broke his 500 dollar vase?", Kwest asked with a smirk

They laugh as Jude just gives them the evil stare and then it changes to a smile because she remembers why she came looking for them.

"Ha ha ha no. He wanted to tell me that SME, you two, and myself get to be on tour for 6 months in Europe! Isn't that amazing? I am so excited! Do you guys know where Spied went? I want to tell him the news."

"When do we leave?", Tommy and Kwest both ask her.

"Oh yea we leave tomorrow. So do you know were he went?"

"He said something about wanting time to think about something", Kwest said.

"Yea." , Tommy added "He said that he was going to your space."

"Ok thanks guys I'll see you tomorrow bright and early"

She grabs her journal and tosses it in her bag and then runs out of the room. She jumps into her car and drives down the streets hoping that he would be there. She parks the mustang and grabs her bag and keys. She opens the door quietly and notices that he has his back to her, listening to his ipod and has no shirt on. Her smile grows when she sees his back and how nice and tone it looked. She then remembers that he had been working out for the past few months to "look better for the ladies" is what he said. She walks closer and fights the urge to just touch him. A tap on his shoulder was enough to get his attention.

"Jude" Speid then takes off his head phones " Sooo whats up? How did the meeting go with D?"

Jude now getting a better view of his body has to put her hands in her pockets and turns a shade of read but Speid doenst notice it..

" It went well, I actually came to tell you that he gave me a chance to go on tour with you, Kyle, Wally, Tommy and Kwest for 6 months in Europe" thinking ' Don't touch him, keep your hands in your pockets, those workouts did wonders for him. i mean he looked good before but now he is just perfect'

His mouth falling to the floor he finally answers " Europe for 6 months are you serious? You said yes right dude?"

Coming out of her dreamland "I said yes duh. I was so excited that I screamed." looking at her watched " Oh crap I have to go I have to tell Sadie and my dad and I have to go pack."

Grabing her wrist he pulls her around and asks " Wait when are we leaving if you have to pack tonight?"

Shocked by how he pulled her around and at how close they are she answers still trying to catch her breath" um O yeah that's right we leave tomorrow. Can you tell Kyle and Wally for me? Thanks"

Jude goes to give him a hug and while in the embrace is when he remembers that he isn't wearing a shirt. he hugs her then whispers in her ear " so how you like the hard work" Jude looking into his eyes and her face truns red but get over it so she goes onto her tiptoes, moves her face close to his, runs her hands slowly up his nice hard abs and says with an evil smile" I have seen better" Realizing that she is playing with his mind he doesn't pull out of the embrace but pulls her closer and says with a just as evil smile "is that why when I turned around you were drooling all over the floor. Because if you had seen better then you wouldn't have done that now would you?" Jude knowing that he had figured her out just looks into his eyes and says "Ok so you don't look half bad" Jude reaches up behind his head and Speed bends down both ready for the kiss they have been longing to have since she walked in the door when...

ring ring Jude's cell rings "damn" he moves her head so that there forheads are touching and just looks into her eyes

ring ring she moves her hand tward her pocket but he stops her " you know you dont have to answer that" he says eyes pleading

she looks deep into his eyes and says with sad eyes " Yes I do it's probably Sadie" she grabs his hand and holds it with both her hands " besides we have 6 very long months" adding a smile to the last part  
ring ring He chuckles at her and moves a peace of her hair behind her ear " True but 6 months with you can go by very fast"  
Kissing his cheek she says " well I guess we will have to make the most of our time know wont we"  
ring ring she sighs and looks at him for permission, he nods his head and gives her a quick kiss on her hands that are still linked together  
"I'll see you tomorrow" is all that she can get out from before her phone rings again. She walks out the apartment and decided that she should pick up.  
"Yea Sadie what do you want" she says with a bit more venom then she ment

" Dont have to be so bitchy, I just heard that your going on another tour for 6 months in Europe, I'm so happy for you and so is dad. I wanted to say congrats." Sadie says trying to be as nice knowing that ever since there mother had left they needed to stick together and not fight. "Are you coming home soon? You have to pack a lot in one night"

" Yeah I'll be home soon, oh and Sadie sorry, it's just that a perfect moment with Speid was ruined because of a phone call" Jude says trying to explain to her sister why she had answered so rudley.  
"Awwwwwww, I'm soooo sorry Jude, but you can come home and tell me all the juicy details when you get home, ok?  
Laughing at how her sister needed to know the details replied " ok, I'll tell you everything if you halp me pack, deal?  
"Deal, I'll see you when you get home, bye" Sadie said with a happy bounce

------------------------------------------------------------------ Next Day  
Jude wakes up the next day to her cell ringing. She looks at her clock which reads 8:30 and answers her phone  
" grumpy rock goddess on the phone. how can i kill you?"

The voice on the other line replies "well if you kill me you wont have a full band now will you?"  
" well its a 6 month tour i think we will be able to find a decent replacement" she says on a laugh

in mock shock "ouch that hurts dude"

"Speid I told you to stop calling me that. Besides I'm just joking I could never replace you" Jude says in a sweet voice

" Aw the dude has a heart. Oh yea Tommy just told me to tell you that you have to be dressed and with your things out side your house in 1 hour. Oh and he also says that if you want to wear that lacy white top with the ultra-mini jean skirt you can wear that instead of jeans and a band-t"

"Hahaha, very funny, first off tommy would never say ultra-mini and he would never tell me what to wear. You on the other hand would and if I do you would have to not be wearing a shirt"

"I knew you liked what you saw yesterday"

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Yea but I don't mind it"

"Oh really well then i guess i would have to wear some ultra-mini skirt and lacy top"

"REALLY" he says overly excited

"Only in your dreams Vincent" Jude says with a giggle knowing that she got him with using his first name

"Ouch first name usage. Ok then I'll see you in 1 hour bye Jude"

"Bye Speid" 'I can not wait to spend 6 months with him. In Europe with the guy that I cant get out of my head. This is my dream come true'

Sitting in the G Major lounge Speid is lost in his thaughts '6 months me Jude and Europe perfection. Well there are also 4 other guys but with her I'll last. This is going to be a trip to never forget'


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like this one as much as the last on.  
2

"Ugh, Jude this thing must weigh more then 75 pounds. Where did you get that much clothing? and you better not say my closet" shouted Sadie from the bottom of the stairs.

"One word Portia, she had known about the tour 3 days longer then I did so she took a chance and went shopping for me" replied Jude coming down the steps

honk honk Jude ran down the rest of the way and opened the front door. She then saw the one thing that she had been dying to see, Spied coming out of the tour bus hands in his pockets and smile plastered to his face. She could look at him all day long, but was rudely interrupted by Sadie.

"Jude you might want to pick up your jaw from the floor" her sister said on a giggle. Sadie had been happy when her sister told her that she had feeling for Spied. Sadie was over Tommy and was glad that her sister was too. Jude thanked her sister then turned and gave her the biggest hug that she could give her.

"Jude I need to breathe" replied Sadie trying to catch her breath

"Sorry it's just that I'm going to miss you, 6 months is a long time" said Jude on the verge of tears

"You'll be fine and if you need anyone to talk to you can call me and if anything happens I'll be there as fast as I can"

"Good because I'm going to miss you" said Jude know crying

"Oh now no crying your going to make me cry" with one more hug they said goodbye. Spied had been standing a bit farther down to give them their privacy but when they parted he rushed over to help Jude with her suite cases. He had been smiling ever since he walked off the bus and saw her but his smile faded a bit when he saw that she had been crying.

"Hey Jude you OK?" concern filling his voice

"Yeah, I just realized how much I am going to miss her" she said wiping away the last tear.

"Hey you'll be fine, and so will she, besides you have me" he said the last part without thinking then realizing what he had said "I mean you have me and Kyle, Wally, Tommy, and Kwest"

Jude just smiled and nodded her head and thought 'He could have kept it the first way but oh well' while Spied thought 'Oh man you are sooo stupid, wait is that a smile yes i got her to smile'  
Spied grabbed 2 suitcases and Jude grabbed the other and they walked silently to the bus. On entering the bus Jude was greeted by Tommy.

"Hey Jude ready for 6 months of Europe?" he said with eyes that looked her up and down

Jude noticed this and just shocked it off "Yeah, I didn't get any sleep because I am so excited, so just wake me up when we get to airport"

"Will do Jude" he replied

With that Jude walked of to a room in the back of the bus. With in a few min she was out. She woke-up to a knock on the door. "Jude it's time to wake up" the person on the other side said. She recognized the voice as Spied's smiled and turned so that her back was facing the door. The door creaked open and the person walked in and sat down on the bed making the bed move. Rubbing Jude's back Spied "Jude were almost there you have to wake up". She smiled at how sweet he was being with waking her up. He noticed that she was awake and kissed her cheek. That was enough to get her attention she turned and met his gaze. Both of them wanting the same thing but neither willing to make the first move. Spied finally moves in for a small yet sweet kiss. He looks into her eyes for acceptance to go forward. She nods her head and as their lips are about to touch, knock knock Tommy walks in and sees how close their lips are and turns a very deep green from jealousy.

"What the... Spied we need your help outside with the luggage." Tommy says through his teeth trying to keep his cool

Spied looks into Jude's ocean blue-grey eyes and says "I'll talk to you on the plane. Save me the  
spot next to you?"

Smiling at his question "Sure" whispers "Maybe we can finish what we started"

With that Spied grabs her hand and squeezes it and nods his head. He walks past Tommy and looks him in the eyes trying to figure out why he was so jealous. Then it hit him ' He like Jude, crap Jude had the biggest thing for him, had Spied think positively she doesn't anymore. But what if she finds out that he likes her. Will she choose him over me? no she kissed you and the look in her eyes doesn't lie. I guess we have 6 months to find out.' Tommy keeps watching him until he gets off the bus thinking 'What does that kid have that a man like me doesn't have? I mean she has written how many songs about me and none about him. I have to show her how I feel about her know and then she will come to her senses and come to me.'

"Jude you get enough sleep?" Tommy says still trying to calm down from what he walked in

"Yeah, Tommy are you OK? You seem upset." Jude asked with concern

"I just walked in on you and Spied kissing. Jude I dint think that you should do anything with him. 1. if you two do get together and then break up what happens to the band. and 2. he is just a child you deserve a man that can treat you right" with that he grabbed her hand.

Getting out of his grip she stands and goes to the door "Tommy, one, I like Spied a lot, and two, you made it very clear by going out with my sister that you dint have feelings for me and then we kissed Tommy and you turned me down and now that I'm completely over you and moving on you pull a "you deserve a man that can treat you right". Look you are an amazing producer and a good friend but don't think that just because you're now ready to be more then friends I'll come running because you will just see me running the other way" with that she walked out the door and off the bus leaving Tommy to sit and think about what just happened.

"Hey Kwest we ready to go?" Jude asked wanting to get onto the plane and start her tour

"Yeah,where's Tommy?" and with that Tommy appeared from the front of the bus and grabbed his stuff and said

"I'm right here can we go now" Tommy spoke with no emotion but had a look of pure hatred in his eyes not for Jude or Spied but for himself for waiting so long to let her know how he felt

"OK everyone grab your carry on's and get to terminal 65b" Kwest announced.

Jude went to grab her bag and realized that there was a note on it. 'Jude I understand if you want to take the kiss back. I know that you had feelings for Tommy before and know that he had feelings for you, you two can be together' -Spied

Jude looked up from the note and looked around for Spied. Seeing that he was ahead of the pack she ran up to catch him. When she reached him she elbowed him getting his attention. When he looked at her he tried to give her a smile but his eyes gave it away that he was hurting. she grabbed his hand and made him walk faster yelling behind "Hey you guys we're going to use the pay phone go ahead will meet you up". She pulled him into a small phone booth that was closed off and you couldn't see into it.

"Why didn't you just use your cell..." Jude cut him off by putting her finger to his lips

"I don't want Tommy. I did a long time ago but he turned me down too many times. I want someone else now. Spied I want you"

"But I heard what he said to you that you deserve a man and I'm just a kid"

"Spied I don't care what he said. Besides from what happened on the bus your more of a man then he ever was to me" with that he grabs her hand and intertwines their finger together. She looks at him and smiles. He puts his hand on her face feeling her soft skin and pulls her chin up. She puts her hands around his neck bringing his face down and their lips meet. Both felling the electricity they create together and the need for air they pull apart. Spied looking into her eyes rubs her nose with his and meets her forehead with his.

"So what now? What do we tell people?" Spied finally asks

"Well I hope that me and you become an us because I don't know about you but I enjoyed that. As for people can we keep this quiet for a while just until we figure out how certain people feel about us" Jude answers while playing with his hand that she is know holding again

"Certain people like who? Tommy?" Spied asks his defenses going up thinking that she might not want to be with him

"No. I could care less what Tommy thinks at this moment. More like Kyle and Wally. They might be scared that this could break up the band" she said with a comforting voice to show she did want to be with him

"Yeah your right but they have been pushing me to tell you how I feel so I think we're safe from them want they think" speed said with a smile

"OK, but can we keep it quiet for a bit at least until we are caught?" she asked pleadingly

"Yeah for you anything. But can I get one thing before we leave this phone booth?"

"Sure, what do you want"

whispering in her ear "you" he leaned down and kissed her with more passion then he had before. Her hand traveled up his body to his neck pulling him deeper. His hands traveled up and down her body leaving a fiery path were ever he touched her. Both pulling apart for air "Wow" they said simultaneously. Walking out of the booth as normal as they could they met up with the others and borded the plane. Sitting down next to each other they couldn't help but smile. Every once in a while Spied would run his hand up her arm making her smile and giggle. Jude would in return torture him by going to his ear like she was going to whisper something but instead kiss his neck or nibble on his ear. To everyone it looked like she was just whispering but to them it was their way of being close without anyone noticing. After 3 hours of playing and talking they feel asleep Jude laying her head on Speed's shoulder and Speeds head on Jude's. ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"


	3. Chapter 3

hey thanks for all the comments... im really sorry that it has taken me a long time school has been really crazy... i hope that you like this next chapter...

3

"Jude it's time to wake up" Spied said trying to wake Jude up as nicely as possible

"mmmmm 5 more minutes she said groggily

"Baby we're about to land you have to wake up" he replied lovingly

Jude lifted her head with a big smile " You just gave me my first nickname"

Realizing that he did he smiled back then his smiled faded "Didn't you want to keep 'us' on the down low"

"I know and I think that we should for a couple of weeks, at least until the tour gets into motion and things settle down" she said with pleading eyes. He nodded his head and she sat up adn whispered in his ear, "Besides its even more fun to sneak around". He chuckled and bent down kissed her lips then fallowed to along her jawline and down her neck.

"Oh you are way to good at that" she whispered

"You... have... no ... idea" he replied inbetween kissing her neck

"Well maybe you can give me some idea. Say later today." she said with a low lustfull voice. Jude could tell that he was smilig because of the way his lips touched her neck with every kisss."Spied you're going to leave a hickey if you don't stop" she whispered.

Leaving her neck he replied "And that is a problem why? I'm having fun and your having fun. So I don't see a problem" he tried to go back to to her neck but she stopped him by putting her hands on his chest, " But if I walk around with a neck full of hickeys then there will be never ending questions. The guys will never leave me alone. Which leaves no alone time for anything"

"I now know where your coming from and just want to say I'm loving the idea of our alone time. It sounds much better then anything the guys could think of" he said smiling at her with a evil smile.

Lookin out the windo Jude and Speed realized that they had already landed and were about to be fully stopped. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying American Airlines, enjoy your stay here in Paris France, and we hope you choose us again for your international travels"

Grabing there things Jude and Speid got off the plane. Fallowing a bit farther behind was Kyle and Wally, then Kwest and lastly Tommy. Coming off the plane he saw Jude and Spied next to each other. He had been angry that she choose him so he decided to sit far from them on the plane and to think the entire time about how to get her back. He didn't have a solid plan but he knew that he had to get her back. Noticing that Spied had left her side for a second to talk to the guys he decided to make his move. Walking to her he wrapped her in a big embrace and hugged him back thinking that he had gotten over it but was disapointed when he whispered in her ear, "You may have chosen him over me but by the end of this tour you will be over him " her hands dropped to her sides but he still held her tight, "You and I both know that you still have feelings for me. You will never stop having them so just give in. It will be easier if you do"

Raising her eyes to meet his she saw desperation for what he no longer had at his beck an call, she also saw hurt that she didn't wait for him to finally be ready to be with her, she felt bad for him. That fanished as fast as it came and her anger rose from what he said. She kept it under control, she didn't want him to see the affect that he had on her. She pushed away from his hold and walked away toward the circle that the guys had created. Speed was tha only one that noticed she wasn't happy and gave her a questioning look. She saw this and mouthed 'later'

"He Jude you ready to show Paris, France what Jude Harrison is all about" Kwest asked with excitment

"As ready as I'll ever be" She replied dropping her anger for a moment. Tommy had finally come to join the group and they started walking out of the airport. Speed grabed Judes arm and slowed her down so that they where at the back of the pack.

"Baby you ok? You didn't seem to happy over there." he asked concerned

"Tommy is being a jerk but I'll be fine. As long as I have you to cheer me up, I'll be fine. Besides we're in Paris the city of love with a very gorgeous guy. What ever Tommy does to make me mad doesn't last long with you here" she answered

"Well I'm happy to make you happy. So forget what Tommy said and lets get on that bus and like Kwest said show this city what your all about" he said beaming with joy that she had said that. Jude smiled and they walked out the airport and to the bus. Though she was happy with Spied she couldn't stop thinking about what Tommy had said "...you still have feelings for me. You will never stop having them so just give in...". She couldn't quit thinking 'What if i do still have feelings? No no no no. I have Speid I have Spied he is who I want. Right?. Jude and Speid spent the night with Kyle and Wally watching movied in the main area of the bus which had a couch and a love seat on one side and a tv on the other. The bus finally stopped at there hotel for that night. Jude and Spied agreed that they would stay in there rooms for the night. All night long Jude couldn't get Spied out of her head ' He is such a good guy. Im really lucky that I have him' but even with him on her mind. Tommy would wonder into her thaughts every once and a while. Finally at 2:30 am she fell asleep dreaming about her tour and how it would change her relationship with both guys.

i hope that you guys like it and agin im sorry it took soooo long.


	4. Chapter 4

beep beep beep went Jude's alarm clock she had a conference call with Darius that day to finalize their tour plans. "Hello snooze button" was all she said and went back to sleep.

But as she laid her head on the pillow knock knock.

"Mmm who is?" she answered groggily.

"It's Kwest. Come on Jude its time to get up. We have to call up Darius and if your not there he will fly down here and stay. So get up now!"

"Fine im up im up" she replied getting out of her nice warm bed slowly. She walked into the bathroom and took and nice warm shower. Hoping out she grabbed her suitcase and opened it up. On top of all her stuff was a letter sign to Jude in Sadie's hand writing. She quickly opened it up and read what it had to say.

_Dear Jude,_

_I hope that you have a great time in Europe and make many memories to share when you get back. I wanted to tell you that just because you are in Europe doesn't mean that you can come home and leave it all behind whatever you choose there sticks hear too. Have fun and remember that guys come and go but your friends are their when you really need them so don't mess it up with them. I love you very much and miss you already. Oh and don't forget to go shopping for me can you say Italian leather. Love you Sadie._

That got Jude thinking. What if I do mess things up? Would we be able to still be friends? Hmm maybe we should just slow down a bit I don't want to go too fast. Ok so ill talk to him when I can and tell him. "Ok time to get ready". She them pulled out a black undershirt and to go on top a turquoise shirt. She then grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and then her shoes. She finished up with her hair and make up and grabbed her key, phone, bag (with all necessities) and was out the door. She went down to the lobby and ran into the guys.

"Hey guys been waiting long?" she asked

"Just a bit. What took you so long?" asked Wally

"Oh I had a surprise in my suitcase that I had to read. But come on lets get this conference with Darius over with" she said walking out the lobby with her arms around Wally and Kyle.

"Hey thanks dudes keep me out of the group" Spied said with sarcasms

Wally then looked back and said "No problem. I mean you got your chance to hang with her on the plane now it's our turn"

Jude started giggling. She stopped walking and kicked both Kyle and Wally on the butt and ran for it yelling "Last one to the bus is Darius' butt kisser". They all ran after her determined not to be last.

"Ha-ha I win" giggled Jude who was now sitting on the couch in the bus.

"You cheated" said Kyle

"Yea you did" added Wally and Spied

"Ok children lets get this thing over with" said Kwest who was now laughing at how childish they all were.

Ring Ring Ring then out came Darius' voice "Hey everyone how is France Treating

you?"

"Good D it's been fun so far" Replied Jude

"Good that's good to hear" there was a pause then he went on "There has been a change of plans, is everyone there?"

"Yea D everyone is here" said Tommy who was a silent figure that no one had notice till he spoke

"Ok so Jude instead of playing in huge Stadiums like I told you I decided to reach out for smaller groups to be more personal. So you will playing in clubs and cafes and in some towns you will be playing in parks. Know I'm sending you all the information on where you're playing and where you're staying. Ok well I got to go have a great time and don't be afraid to call if you need any help. Oh also you have someone that will be joining you she will be there tonight before you perform. She's there to help you through the entire trip and you even have some room in your schedule to go exploring the cities and she is there to help you so good luck and have some fun" beep and that was all from Darius that day.

"Hmm small groups and a new person sounds like fun to me" said Jude.

"Well from this fax that D sent you will be performing in a club tonight called _La Cithéa_at 8 tonight" said Kwest then looking at his watch said " It's 10:30 right know who wants to go sight seeing?"

Everyone replied by and loud ME. So they got off the buss, so to not draw attention, and rented out cars from the hotel. They had decided to go to the _Louvre_ first then Jude said that she really wanted to go see the _Montmartre _area. Then they were off. They all fit in the van so they all wet together Tommy and Kwest in the front and the rest in the back. When they got to the _Louvre_ they decided to get radios instead of a guide. They saw the Venus de Milo, Mona Lisa and many other amazing art works. When leaving they went into the souviner shop to pick up a few things. While in there a group of 3 very attractive boys came up to Jude.

"Excuse me and my bad English but you are Jude Harrison, no?"

She smiled at them and replied "Yes I am and you are?"

"Very happy to be meeting you I am Michelle or Michael. These are my friends Paul an Pier. We are very big fans of you. Will you sign these for us?"

With a quick blush and a ruffle through her purse she found a pen "I would love too… there you go Michelle… Paul… and Pier…"

"Jude we got to go if you want to make it to _Montmartre_ and actually enjoy it" said Spied who just then realized that there were 3 guys surrounding his girl.

"Oh ok be right out… by the way I'm performing tonight at _La Cithéa_We'll get there around 7 to set up maybe you can come and watch. Well it was nice meeting you bye" she said quickly walking out of the store and back to the group waiting for her.

"What was that about?" asked Tommy

"Oh them just a group of fans that recognized me" replied Jude with a bit of hop in her voice. "So we should get going I really want to walk around _Montmartre _you know it was a haven for artists and writers before WW1 so let's get going." She commanded trying to push the group closer to the exit.

Walking up the steps of _Montmartre_ wasn't easy and by the time they got up to the top they were all tired accepts for Jude who was extremely excited.

"Ok Jude you need to calm down just a bit" said Spied who was trying to catch his breath

"I can't I have wanted to see this place since Sadie was looking up Europe spots for a project in Jr. High" squealed Jude as she jumped around the group of very tired boys.

"Ok Jude from what you said in the van there is an open area with painters. Where is this place?" asked Kyle

"It's right around that corner. There is also a restaurant to sit and relax. You guys ready to go?" she asked with a little pout

"Fine let's go before she starts complaining" said Kwest giggling

They all walked around the corner and their eyes widened when they saw what Jude had been waiting to see all day. There were artist everywhere each one with a different technique and different paintings. There was even an outdoor sitting area encircled with painters and their work.

She looked at everyone and realized they were surprised and said "See I told you it was amazing"

They all went to the different painters and looked at there work. Jude saw an amazing painting of the _Eiffel Tower _and couldn't keep her eyes off it. Spied came around her and asked "Why don't you just buy it?"

"Hmm oh yea I was just admiring it then I was going to buy it. Did you find anything you like?" asked Jude

"Yea I'm looking at it" said Spied getting a blush out of Jude

"Spied we need to talk about what is going on" said Jude making the mood a bit more uncomfortable

"Oh I thought we were doing just fine" said Spied

"We are I just think we need to slow it down. You know not move to fast I do like you I just don't want to move to fast and ruin our friendship in the process of creating something more. You get what I mean don't you" said Jude trying to get him to understand

"Yea I guess I just didn't expect it is all. Is this coming from you or someone else?" asked Spied implying that Tommy was confusing her

"No Spied, you know that the letter that I got it was from Sadie and she knows how I feel about you and the letter said to just make sure that what happens in Europe doesn't stay in Europe. And I just don't want to ruin what we have especially since we have amazing chemistry on stage I don't want to ruin that I like our friendship and do want to try and be more but take it one step at a time. Please understand."

"Yea I understand I agree. I think that we should be thinking straight like you said the group has to deal with it too. But I don't want to go too slow like before when we were just friends is that possible."

"Of course I mean we have kissed and let's just say I don't want to loose that perk" she said with a little smirk

"Oh I understand your using me but as long and I get to kiss you and no one else I'm ok with that" he said with a smirk. With that Jude grabbed his hand and squeezed it then whispered in his ear "later I promise later" she let go and bought the painting wrapped it in the paper and put it in her bag.

"Spied go back to the guys I'll be fine I want to look around some more" said Jude

"Yea ok well see you back at the restaurant" said Spied with a good bye

Jude walked forward while someone watched her from the corner of the square. Once Spied was out of sight he walked towards her.

"Jude can I talk to you?" asked Tommy

"If you're going to tell me that I belong with you and not Spied then no but if you want to apologize then you can" said Jude with anger in her voice

"I'm here to apologize I realize that I have been a big jerk and I was way wrong. I'm sorry" he said pleading with his big blue eyes

"Fine your forgiven but on a short string so don't mess up or else snip and your gone got it, good" she looks at her phone "Oh crap we have to go. Tommy I don't want us to loose our friendship I don't think that I would be able to handle that. Let's get going"

They meet up with everyone else which bring jealousy into Spied's eyes but Jude whispers "later later"

I wanted to apologize for how long this took. School kinda took over my life I hope that this extra long chapter helps and I have the next one in work probably up before the New Year. Merry late Christmas and have a great vacation to those of you who have it. I know im having a great one.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I wanted to thank you for reading and liking what you read… also I wanted to give thanks to JuSt-Enilda for showing me my spelling mistakes on the names… thanks and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter

They all manage to get into the van, drive down the crowded streets of Paris, and make it into the clubs parking lot on time for mic check. They realized that the bus was already there thanks to there bus driver.

"Ok so lets get in there and get set up" said Tommy as the group walks across the parking lot

"Aren't we meeting some chick here? How much do you want to bet that she is butt ugly?" asked Kyle

"Yea dude I mean if she is here like a tour guide she can't be that hot" replied Spied. Tommy and Kwest just chuckled at the guy's conversation. They walk into the club and realized that it was pretty big not small like they expected after their conversation with Darius.

"Dude look at that chick she is hotter then Red on a good day" said Wally. They all turn to where Wally is looking and all of there jaws drop, Jude not included, she just looks at them and says "Hey you might want to put your tongues back into your mouth she is coming this way." Walking toward them was a goddess. With long black curly hear, perfectly curved body with the right amount of everything, with eyes that could make you swoon and lips that any boy would kill to have them touch their cheek let alone their lips. But the thing that caught Jude's eye was the way she walked, she walked like she owned the room with so much confidence it spilled over her and onto the floor of the club, Jude knew that she was going to get along with this person perfectly.

"Bonjour, you must be Jude Harrison"

"Yes I am, and you are?" replied Jude

"I am Consuelo, its nice to meet you" replied the gorgeous women

"Well its nice to meet you too Consuelo, these guys with there tongues hanging out of their mouths are Spied, Wally, and Kyle my band mates from Spiedermen Mind Explosion. And these other more mature guys are my producers Tommy and Kwest."

"Hello boys well its nice to meet you all too. Now Jude we need to get you into wardrobe you will go with Mimi" Consuelo got onto her walky talky "Mimi Seniorita Jude esta aqui lleva la para su ropa, bien gracias" she then turned back around to the group who had a confused look on their faces. "Oh sorry I speak Spanish with the crew I've worked with Mimi before and she also speaks Spanish so we communicate better that way" at that moment a tall blonde arrived at Consuelo's side "Hola Mimi, ok Jude you can go with Mimi she will get you into wardrobe and make-up, oh and don't worry she also speaks English" before walking away Jude whispers in Spied's ear "come find me when your done" he nods his head and she walks away with Mimi.

"So where do you want us?" asked Kyle

"If I could have you boys follow me ill show you your rooms" replied Consuelo

"So Consuelo how do you know Darius?" asked Kwest who saw an opportunity to talk to the gorgeous Mexican and took it.

"Well Kwest, it is Kwest right?" he nodded his head yes "That is such an interesting name I like it" replied Consuelo with a sexy smile "Darius use to know my mother he actually produced her when she was younger. But when she got pregnant she decided that she wanted to have a normal life and Darius has always been there for me hoping that I would have my mothers talents and take that path" said Consuelo

"Wow, that's amazing. If you don't mind me asking who your mother is?" asked Tommy

"My mom was my mom but some people see her as María de la Flor. She grew up in Mexico and when Darius was there on vacation he heard her singing and asked to produce her she said yes but they would have to stay in Mexico he agreed but would fly back up to Canada every other week. When she got pregnant she told Darius and she then left the business" Replied Consuelo who was now in front of door talking to the whole group. "Ok guys that's enough for now I'll be hear the rest of the trip" "SME go in and get ready, Tommy and Kwest you will go to the stage and get up the mics for Jude and the boys I will be back later to check up, bye Kwest" she said as she walked away

"That is the hottest women that I have ever seen, I mean did you see her?" said Kwest who was out of breath.

"Dude I'm so glad that I didn't take your bet" said Wally to Kyle

"But I think that she already picked her favorite band mate" said Wally

"Oh yea who do you think she likes?" asked Tommy

"Wasn't it obvious she was all over me dude" said Wally

"No way did you see the way that she smiled at Kwest" pointed out Spied "Oh Kwest I love your name" mimiked Spied "Dude you are one lucky man, I bow to your amazing skills"

"No way man, we just talked she is gorgeous but I mean no way I'm her type if anything Tommy is her type" said Kwest with now getting self conscious

"Man if you don't want her ill definitely go for her but your crazy if you dont" added Tommy

"Man lets just get to work" added Kwest with a quick smack of Tommy's back. The boys walked into their room and Tommy and Kwest walked off to the stage to set up. When Spied was all done he snuck out of the room and walked down the hall to Jude's room.

knock knock

"Jude is me Spied let me in" whispered Spied. The next thing he knew he was getting pulled into the room. In front of him was Jude wearing a tight pair of ripped blue jeans, a black tank top with a red one underneath it and black shoes. At that moment he realized that even in regular clothing she still took his breath away.

"What's wrong?" asked Jude a bit confused "Mimi picked out for me different then what D does, don't you like it?"

"No, no you look perfect" answered Spied. The next thing he knew his hands were on her hips and hers were on his shoulders. "So you said something about later and I think that this is later and you did promise Red" said Spied with a mischievous smile "Oh well I did promise now didn't I" "hmm you did." Spied leaned down to give Jude a soft kiss, the next kiss was filled with a more passion and more want. Then before it got too far Jude pushed back and gave a last softer sweet kiss. "Slow remember" she said Spied nodded his head then placed his lips on her forehead to give it a kiss. "I better get back to the boys to check up on them, you can't leave them alone for too long" he said with a chuckle. Jude nodded her head and let him go. As Spied walked out of the room he almost ran into Consuelo.

"Oh Consuelo sorry about that just had to talk to Jude for a second" said Spied nervously

"Its ok Spied, but I need to get Kyle and Wally and meet by the stage entrance. ok?" asked Consuelo

"Yea will be right there" replied Spied as he walked away in a hurry

knock knock "come in" replied Jude

"Oh hi Consuelo, may I just say that Mimi is amazing I love what she picked out its different then the stuff that D makes me wear"

"Well what Darius doesn't know wont hurt him right" the girls both laughed. 8beep beep went Consuelo's walk talky "yes" "ok shell be right there"

"Ok Jude its show time" said Consuelo and she led Jude out of the room and to the back stage. Tommy, Kwest and the guys were already their and ready to go.

"Ok Jude you're going to start with _Temporary Insanity _go with the rest that we decided on then end with _Anybody But You_" said Tommy. Jude just nodded her head and gave him and Kwest a hug. She then led the group into a huddle and said "Ok guys were in Paris, France. Never been out of the country before but were going to kick some ass right" "Hell Yea" yelled the boys "Then lets get out there and show them how Canadians rock" they did their little huddle hug and ran onto stage. The performance was one that really showed Jude at her highest. She had so much energy that the crowd was jumping around with her and so was the band. She ended and thanked everybody in the little French that she did know and then ran off stage. The first person she saw was Tommy and so she ran into his arms.

"You did great Jude one of the best performances that I have seen from you in a while" praised Tommy keeping his arm on her shoulder

"Really was it that good, I just tried to take the crowds energy and make it my own, I was a total rush" she said with almost no breath left

"Yea I agree with him you were amazing I don't think this club has had a performance like that for a long time" said Consuelo coming up to Jude and Tommy who then moved his arm from Jude's shoulder

"Thanks Consuelo, so what's next on the schedule?"

"Well we all need to get back on the bus and we are going to stay at the hotel and tomorrow we go to Lyon and on the way there we are going to Castle Versailles. Have you heard of it?"

"No way, that castle made France bankrupt." Said Kwest who had over heard

"Kwest you know your history, yes it did and will be there for a while then back on the road to Lyon. It's a small city but very beautiful." Finished off Consuelo "Ok everyone we meet back on the bus in 10". They all got back to the bus and went to sleep Jude had told Speed that he shouldn't come to her room since she had to share it with Consuelo and she didn't want to make it weird or tell her yet. Speed agreed and then said good night. Neither of them could get to sleep until 1 am. But it also took Tommy a while to fall asleep thinking about Jude and then about Consuelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever… I have had no time to do anything but work… hope that you like this update again I'm really sorry…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow dang I should have turned the light on" was all that it took to wake Jude up. "Huh who's there" she asked.

"Oh it's just me Jude" replied Consuelo

"Oh" said Jude who then turned and looked at the clock to see that it was 5:15 AM "What are you doing up so early"

"I'm going to go run on the treadmills in the gym" replied Consuelo tying up her running shoes "want to join me for a good run?"

Jude laughed a little "I'm not exactly a morning person, but thanks for asking" she replied

"Ok so back to sleep them breakfast isn't until 8:30, sorry for waking you" Consuelo said soothingly. Jude just nodded her head and went to sleep thinking. 'I'm going to like working with her I just know it'.

Consuelo walked down the halls and down the stairs saying good morning to everyone she walked past. When she finally entered the Gym she found the there were only a few people in it and smiled. She liked running when it was empty she was able to think about things more. Walking to the treadmills she walked past the pool area and saw that there was someone taking a few laps. She stopped to take a look at who it was and couldn't help but smile, it was Kwest. She kept walking and got on the treadmill that she picked out, turned on her ipod and started running.

back to Jude

When Consuelo left Jude waited a few minutes before calling Spied's room. When someone finally picked up she help her breath hoping that it would be Spied and not Kyle or Wally, " hello" came a groggy voice Jude let out a sigh of relief that it was Spied. "Hey guess who just left my room making me all alone" said Jude in a little girl voice. "I'll be right over" and a click was all Jude heard and she let out a little laugh.

back to the gym

Kwest had gotten up around 5:15 and decided that he wanted to go for a quick swim. When he got out he realized that it was almost 6:15. The thought 'dang but that felt really good gave me time to think'. When he woke up he had asked if they had a sana or steam room? He was happy to learn that they did and he was headed into that direction when something caught his eye, it was Consuelo, he smiled a decided that he should go over and talk to her.

back to Jude

Knock Knock "Jude it's me open the door" knock knock

Jude jumped out of bed and giggled a bit. She opened the door and pulled him in. Once inside Jude kissed him nothing long but just enough for him to know that she missed him. "I missed you too Jude" Spied said with a smile. Jude punched him and said with a grin "who said I missed you". Spied went in for another kiss and replied "that did" Jude couldn't help but laugh. They both decided to lay on top of the bed, Jude just playing with Spied's hair and Spied with his had on Jude's hip, both just wanted to be close to each other.

"So how did you get your room all to yourself?" asked Spied

"Oh Consuelo went to the gym to run on the treadmills that they have. She asked if I wanted to join her and I told her that I'm not of a morning person."

"Yea you got that right. She seems nice and think that Kwest has a thing for her but if Kwest isn't careful Tommy is going to get to her first" said Spied who loved it when Jude played with his hair.

"Yea she is really nice" she paused thinking 'Tommy doesn't like her does he?' getting out of her thought she kept going, "did you know that she sings and writes. Last night we stayed up talking about things. She was telling me how she got into the business because of D and how he is like her uncle, but he once wanted her to sign a contract with G Major and she didn't want to. She sings but she loves to write more." They both stayed silent for a while just enjoying the company with each other.

"I'm so tired" said Jude after yawning

"Come here" was all that Spied said and Jude rested her head on his shoulder they got comfortable and both fell asleep.

back to gym

Beep Beep went the treadmill letting Consuelo that her half hour was done. Turning off her ipod and the treadmill she got off with a smile feeling good after her run. Looking up she saw Kwest walking her way and couldn't help but smile a bit more, his hair was still wet and his shirt was clinging to his wet body, he was wearing the smile that she already loved and had to take a deep breath to clam herself down. Kwest finally got to where she was standing and she asked "Hey Kwest what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh just needed to take a quick swim, it clears my mind" he replied 'and right know I need a cold shower' he looked Consuelo up and down and realized that she was more beautiful then the night before, her shoulders were glistening from her workout and her face was flushed making her look, what Kwest thought, the most gorgeous woman that he had ever seen. "I see you woke up early too" he said pointing to the treadmill

"Yea, it helps me to think and clear my mind too" she replied

"Hey I was just about to go into the steam room care to join me?" Kwest asked smoothly. Looking at her watch Consuelo replied "Sure we got sometime before we're due at breakfast". They walked to the steam room "Hey I'll be right back I have to change" said Consuelo "Ok" replied Kwest. Kwest took off his shirt and but it in his bag, sitting down he realized that when Consuelo came in they would be all alone. He couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she was.

Consuelo went into the locker room and pulled out her bathing suits. She had packed two in her work out bag one for when she wanted to swim some laps and one to turn some heads. She decided that if she wanted Kwest's attention she should wear the one that would rock his world, it was green halter with a long v-neck, sure it was a one piece but man did she love it. It was what her girl friends called a "the girls have arrived" bathing suit.

Putting her clothes in her bag and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and walked to the steam room. She took a deep breath before walking in and then opened the door. Kwest looked up and smiled. Consuelo then took off the towel and sat down across from him. Kwest's eye almost popped out of his head, and Consuelo seeing this smiled a mischievous smile and relaxed knowing she got the reaction that she was hoping for.

Kwest taking a deep breath finally spoke "So Consuelo where you from?"

Consuelo replied "Well I grew up in Mexico but I moved to California to go to college but I was thinking of moving up to Canada with Darius."

"Why did you go to California for school? And why Canada?" asked Kwest trying to relax but his eyes kept looking Consuelo up and down.

"I wanted to major in communications and I decided that California would be the best place. As for Canada well Uncle D offered me a job and I have a feeling that I would really like it up there" said Consuelo hinting at more then she was saying

"Oh really and what would that be?" asked Kwest who caught the hint

Opening her eyes she smiled and, sat up and crossed her leg "Not sure yet I guess we'll have to see what happens" Consuelo looked at her watch and sighed "Time to get to work, thanks Kwest this was fun, we should do it again"

"Oh definitely see you at breakfast" he replied then thought 'after I take a quick old shower'

Consuelo walked out, slipped on her running sweats, flip flops and started walking to her room. Once at the door she heard someone call her name it was Tommy.

"Hey Consuelo, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good just about to take a quick shower before breakfast" she replied

"Oh did you go swimming?" he asked noticing her bathing suit

"Oh, no I didn't I went running then Kwest invited me to the steam room" she replied "I really have to go I have meet with the hotel manager before breakfast, so can we talk later?"

"Yes of course will talk later" said Tommy feeling a bit rejected

Consuelo walked into the room and turned the light on to find Spied asleep with Jude lying next to him. She giggled a bit realizing that she was right. She walked other to the bed and shook the bed to wake them up. Spied was the first to open his eyes "Oh crap, Jude I think that its time to get up"

Jude opened her eyes "Oh my, Consuelo this isn't what it looks like" she said trying to find a way to explain what Spied was doing in her bed.

"Really cause it looks like Spied came in after I left and you both fell asleep" Consuelo said

"Ok so it is what it looks like, please don't tell anyone we're not ready for anyone to know" begged Jude

"Jude, Spied its ok I'm not going to tell anyone. I kinda figured that there was something between you two in the beginning when I saw Spied going out of your dressing room last night" Consuelo said with a laugh

"Oh, so you won't tell anyone?" asked Spied a bit nervous

"No I won't you guys just have to be careful, because I may be cool with it but I know that some people may not be" Consuelo said

"Yea we know" said Jude and Spied together

Consuelo looked out of the room and said "Ok Spied you have to get out because me and Jude have to get ready for breakfast and the coast is clear"

"Oh I don't mind staying, really I don't" Spied said with a smile

Jude turned and punched Spied "Get out before I really hurt you" Jude and Consuelo both laughed. Spied went out of the room but not before giving Jude a small kiss. Consuelo and Jude both started to get ready and while they got ready they talked about there mornings. "Man Consuelo yesterday you had all the guys drooling, how do you do that" Jude said with a small laugh. "Girl I don't do anything, I just walk like I own the place, I walk with confidence because girl I know that when I walk out of a room I look darn good" Consuelo said laughing and Jude started giggling too.

"Consuelo I was wondering if you could help me I want to make Spied's mind explode" Jude said with a grin.

Consuelo laughed "Isn't that the name of his band?"

"Yea it is so can you?"

"I would love to but you have to promise me something" Consuelo said

"Ok" Jude replied

"Own the room, walk like it's yours and you will have everyone drooling" Consuelo said

They both laughed and Consuelo helped Jude to get ready for the day.

When they were both done they walked out of the room together they walked down to the lobby where everyone was waiting for them. They were both laughing and giggling about there mornings while the boys on the other hand started drooling when they saw them, Consuelo was wearing a blue and white sun dress with a floral print on it and on her feet she was wearing white pumps and Jude, with the help of Consuelo, was making heads turn wearing a mini skirt with rind stones on the back pockets, and a spaghetti strapped, ruched bust with center bowtie top, while on her feet she has on a pair of white flats.

"Wow you guys look great" said Wally who had Kyle at his side nodding his head. Both girls said thank you and joined everyone else to go for breakfast. Consuelo then excused herself so that she could go talk to the manager. Once she was done she joined the others in the breakfast area. After a bit of small talk they went to there rooms to pack and then put there bags in the bus. Consuelo checked them out and was walking to the bus when Kwest showed up at her side. "Hi Kwest"

"Hi Consuelo I just wanted to tell you that you look amazing and was also wondering how long It would take before we get to Château de Versailles?" asked Kwest

"Thank you, it will take a bit more then a hour but if we hit traffic may be two" she answered then looking toward the bus she saw Jude talking to Spied while Spied just stared at her, Consuelo recognized the look. "Hey Kwest I'll see you inside k?" Consuelo said giving Kwest a wink and a smile. Kwest nodded his head and walked to the bus. She walked over to Jude and whispered in her ear "mission accomplished", Jude just giggled and smiled from ear to ear. Everyone got on the bus and then they were on there way to see to Château de Versailles and maybe some more interesting mornings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
thanks for reading i was trying to show you what their outfits looked like but it wont let me add anything so i cant so just use your imaginations


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone i thank you all for following this story but i have some bad news. i will no longer be able to finish it. when thinking of this story i realise that i have no were to take it. im truly sorry. Munlleca 


End file.
